Thilleia Archshine
History Thilleia originally hailed from her home city, Lyndolyre. A glorious metropolis of arcane mastery from her home plane, and capitol of her people. Her time there, she was a happy wife and mother to a young son, filling her time between parenting with working as a tattoo artist. Her husband being a local magistrate afforded her an opulent lifestyle, and she had a peaceful existence, never truly utilizing her own latent magical prowess However, the melding of planes came, and her own home did not meld easily. When the void swallowed up her home world, Lyndolyre was shredded apart by the rifts created. Once great spires glowing with magnificence were crumbling like falling houses of cards. The cataclysm affected Thilleia greatly, losing her husband in the chaos, and witnessing the violent end of her son. She awoke in a new world, with nothing, and no one. For a time, she worked on being acclimated to the Dark Horizon that overtook her life, steeling her emotions behind her martial training. Thilleia learned to fight with her hands, training every day, each lesson supplemented by her magic to never let one side fall behind in mastery. She made few friends, but always felt distant, and alone. Overtime, the loneliness became too much, and Thilleia sought to end her own life. She threw herself into the void, to be torn apart, to be destroyed irrevocably. But destruction never came. Instead a voice. A haunting whisper that permeated through her form like a cacophony of roars. A year in this darkness she was, and returned changed. The Void had marked her, her powers darker and tainted by the shadows of the Fringe. Appearance Thilleia is a tall, voluptuous Arcane Elf who dresses in extravagant and sometimes risque dresses and jewelry. Her hair is just past shoulder length, snow white in color, and her eye brows are long and pointed. Her deep bluish purple skin is dotted with runic tattoos that glow faintly, her body a canvas for several designs. After exposure to the fringes of existence, the areas around her eyes can become even darker when manifesting her magic. Her typical attire is a black sleeveless gown, made from fine fabrics that were lightly sheer in material, allowing one in the right light to see her nudity. Atop her shoulders would be a gold chain wrap, draped to add color to her mostly black attire. Her legs would be covered in black fishnet stockings, ending with platform heels with pink bottoms. Personality Thilleia is a refined woman of higher tastes. She usually is even toned and calmly in control of her emotions, but tends to be a little on the playful side when dealing with those she likes. After exposure to the Void, Thilleia can be a little more dark and macabre in her demeanor, sometimes sharing grim reflections on life and her experiences, though these are few and far between. Thilleia is also a woman of wealth, at least originally, and has decadent tastes. She prefers finer things, and admonishes "Living like commoners do" in times of need. Following losing her family, Thilleia's tastes became more flirtatious and sensual, likely another outlet to numb her feelings of loss. Thilleia is also a caring, motherly woman, but never had an outlet for this following the death of her son. This leads her to have moments of intense anguish, once the weight of all she lost bares its weight onto her shoulders. But in the most of times, Thilleia is a warm, inviting woman, happy to be merry and part of good fun, despite the dark, hurting layer underneath. Loves * Fine wines and clothes, especially attires that challenge modern sensibilities regarding fashion and sensuality. * Making tattoo designs, imprinting others with her own flair for style and design. * Civility as apposed to barbarism, those who reason before resorting to violence. Fears * Reliving her past or bringing up her past in general. * The Void, and the horrors its capable of creating. * Spiders. * Excessive eyes and mouths. Hobbies * Scribbling tattoo designs. * Wine tastings. * Masquerade parties. * Illusory tricks and games. * Chronicling her people's history. Family Draethiel - Husband, missing and presumed dead. Adrenn - Son, confirmed dead. Friends None of note yet. Enemies None of note yet. Aspirations Thilleia dreams of rebuilding Lyndolyre, and collecting what is left of her people to rebuild their once great civilization to what it was prior to the collapse of her world. Category:Character